Psychics and Mediums
by TheSeventhOlympian
Summary: Percy was diagnosed with severe skizophrenia and even more severe anger problems that sometimes resulted in blackouts where his actions weren't his own. This is his journey. Enjoy! Read & Review! Major Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Psychics and Mediums

xXxPercyxXx

I walked down the street towards my friend, Annabeth's house. She had scheduled a group reading with a local "psychic/medium". It's a _scam_, I tell you. They don't contact the dead. It's sort of like _"You're wearing the color red!" "Whoa, I _am _wearing the color red!"_. So yeah, I don't believe in them.

I trudged through Annabeth's snow-covered lawn. "Dammit Annabeth. You can't clean your lawn, can you? Why don't you get _Luke_ to do it?" Luke was Annabeth's boyfriend. I hated it. He knew I had had a raging crush on her in high school, and he stole her.

I didn't realize I was at her door until she opened it and the warm air hit me like a slap. I looked up in surprise, and she laughed and hugged me tightly. "Percy, it's good to see you! Where have you been?" I pulled away quickly. I didn't trust myself to act for longer than it was necessary. She looked hurt, so I broke the silence. "Oh, you know… In between jobs and girlfriends like a 'juvenile delinquent'. Oh, and to my parents' graves recently." She nodded understandingly. "How are the sessions going?" I had forgotten she knew. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh… they're good… But…" I couldn't meet her eyes. She lightly touched my shoulder. "But what, Percy?" I didn't want to admit it, especially to her, but I trusted her. "I've stopped going, and I haven't taken my meds in a couple days." She was a little disappointed, but figured I'd had enough crap over my shitty nineteen years.

In her living room, about ten people including my friends Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper were sitting in chairs or on couches. Grover had saved me a seat. I walked over to him and thanked him as I slid into my seat.

A couple minutes later, a woman with light blonde hair came in and introduced herself as Theresa. She didn't give her last name. Or maybe she did, but I wasn't engaged. "Now, whose mother is departed?" I froze. _Maybe it's somebody else,_ but nobody else raised their hands. Finally I spoke up. "Me." She turned to me. "She's stepping forward and wants you to know that she's here with you." I snorted and waved my hands. "Oh, please tell me more!" I was smiling like a madman. Theresa looked slightly offended. "Um, how do you connect with the color blue?" I laughed. "Besides my clothes? My mom used to make blue food whenever she could." Theresa seemed a little more comfortable, but I was beginning to crumble. Blue was enough to make me think, _Oh shit. She's hitting too close to home._ She sensed my attitude was a cover; my security blanket. "Your mother wants you to know that she doesn't blame you for her death."

_Boom_.

My security blanket was gone. I was all vulnerable. I got up and backed away from the group. "Annabeth stood up and tried to get close to me. "Percy, are you okay?" Her big, gray eyes were filled with concern. I shook my head and turned so fast that I hit the door. I heard laughing from Luke and his buddies. _There goes Jackson, still clumsy and stupid._

I ripped the door open and bolted into the dark, cold December night with Annabeth shouting my name behind me, but I had to get as far away as possible. Nobody would understand, and the only one who _did_ understand was following me right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Psychics and Mediums

xXxAnnabethxXx

I was running after Percy, but he was incredibly fast, and the streets were crowded to the breaking point due to the closing date of December twenty-fifth. I stopped on Fifth Avenue and looked around for the misunderstood, sea-green eyed boy who had never really trusted anybody. Except me, but that seemed a lifetime ago now, running after him, longing for him to trust me again.

I sighed when I was left with no other choice but to keep looking for him; I'd come this far.

I continued to walk down side streets, checking alleyways behind small businesses and cafés. I went into a few and asked if they'd seen or served a raven-black haired, sea-green eyed guy about 19 years old. After ten failures, I didn't have much hope at the eleventh diner. Nevertheless, I pushed the door open and trudged to a seat in the cheaply decorated building.

It was almost empty and pretty close to closing. A pretty girl that was probably my age or older grabbed a menu. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Silena, can I seat you?" I shook my head, and she stuffed the menu back into the wooden container it came from. "Then, what can I do for you?" I sighed and started out with what I'd asked all the others; If they'd seen Percy. She nonchalantly said, "Oh, yeah. Came in about ten minutes ago, ordered a blue Coke to go, and left." I almost jumped for joy. He'd been here. I fished around for some money and pulled out a twenty. "Here's for the trouble. Thanks." She gratefully took it and stuffed it into her faded, pink dress pocket. "Wow, thank you!" I smiled. "No problem. Merry Christmas!"**(A/N: Apologies to anybody who doesn't celebrate Christmas.)**

I left the diner, apparently named _Delphi's Diner and Buffet_, and continued down the way, towards Percy's old neighborhood, where he lived before his parents died.

I continued to walk until I saw him standing in front of his old home, the apartment building Sally and Paul Blofis used to live in. I didn't want to scare him, so I tried a gentle, slow approach. I stepped on a patch of ice.

_Crack_

Instead of running like a frightened deer, he casually stood there, sipping his Coke like he hadn't run _all the way across _ Long Island Sound. I was nervous. Why should I be? Percy was my friend. _He _was. _He isn't anymore_, I reminded myself. I finally found my nerves.

"Percy?"

He didn't face me. "Percy, are you okay?" I slowly advanced. He was dangerous without his medicine. _He won't hurt you. Just touch him first_.

I gently brushed his hand. "Percy?" he grabbed my hand and held it like I was his and nobody else could have me. Then, he pulled me into a warm hug. Why? I had absolutely no idea. But _I didn't care_; I had wanted this for a long time and only realized it now, three days before Christmas.

The day his parents died.


End file.
